


Double Trouble

by Cerdic519



Series: Sanditon, Or The Sorely-Tried Alpha [3]
Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Sanditon - Jane Austen, Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Childbirth, England (Country), Exhaustion, F/M, Gay Sex, Inheritance, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Romance, Sex Toys, Sussex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: ASanditonDestiel sequel. It is still 1808. Dean and Castiel are finally married and (thanks to copious applications of cooling unguent) the alpha has just about recovered. Dean's brother Samuel comes to the Sussex coast looking for a mate and finds.... well, complications.





	1. Cool, Calm And Collected?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [staunchlyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staunchlyblue/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is excited both at the arrival of his brother Samuel and that his post-wedding heat means he himself will be a carrier next spring. He is not at all demanding, not the least bit tetchy, and any alpha who says otherwise should remember that certain omegas have a whole range of 'measures' to control (what is left of) their husbands!

Dean was grateful that his husband had sent their carriage all the way to Willingden to collect his brother Samuel, who would be spending the summer in Sandover. Having an omega sibling around was reassuring for a pregnant omega and besides, Dean was looking forward to grossing the moose out over him and Castiel doing the do at every opportunity. Assuming his poor tired alpha could keep up, that was.

This, incidentally, was why Castiel had not gone to Willingden himself. Last night Dean had proposed ending his antiques business and combining the two shops, with a discrete desk in Citadel Clothing for those who required 'something extra'. Castiel had objected at first but Dean had persuaded him, which was why he had left the wreckage of his husband lying upstairs, moaning at every movement.

He made a mental note to send breakfast up as well. His alpha would not be managing the stairs any time this morning!

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

Castiel's carriage had brought Samuel to the shop rather than the house, and Dean greeted his sibling. Neither omega was surprised when Miss Griffiths arrived only moments later and Dean left them to discuss something totally nerdy whilst he went and served a customer.

About ten minutes later the shop had a second visitor. A tall handsome alpha walked in, looking around curiously. 

“That is Mr. Pensnett”, Miss Griffiths said as the alpha hesitated at the door. “He is very strange.”

“I thought you said it was just his name?” Dean said.

“There is something not quite right about him”, she frowned, “and I have been unable to find out what it is.”

“That is not like you”, Dean agreed, wisely making sure he was out of swatting distance before he spoke. She scowled at him.

“And now he is scenting the place”, she said. “I will wager a cream puff that he is after your brother.”

“I had better go out and see to him”, Dean said.

He left his friend and went out into the shop, nearly falling over his brother who had been putting away the last of the order that had arrived that day. Mr. Pensnett was a dark-haired alpha of about thirty years of age, and was so intent on looking at his brother that he jumped when Dean spoke to him.

“How may I be of service, sir?”

“I, uh, I am looking for a bathing costume”, he said. “White, large alpha.”

Samuel Heywood stood up and looked at the newcomer in surprise.

“Mr. Pensnett?” he said. “I thought you lived just outside Lewes?”

Dean noted that the tall alpha blushed horribly. Interesting.

“I.... decided to take a house by the sea for the summer”, he said awkwardly. “Try this new sea-bathing thing, hence the costume.”

“Better in the altogether”, Miss Griffiths muttered to Dean, having joined him in the shop. “Especially with a body like his.”

“Mr. Pensnett was one of the clients at the company I worked at in Lewes last year”, Samuel said. “He had a very complicated matter to attend to; he was in and out of the place almost every day.”

“He would like to be in and out of someone all right!” Miss Griffiths muttered. Dean elbowed the shameless hussy.

“Through here, sir”, he said. “Sammy, can you fetch down box A21 off that shelf over there? A moose like you will not need the ladder.”

He led the alpha away, not without noting that Mr. Pensnett's eyes followed his brother round to the shelf nor that he audibly gasped when the younger Heywood reached up to get the box in question and his shirt rose up briefly exposing his lower back. Very interesting.

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

Samuel Heywood glared at his brother.

“I was totally cool, calm and collected”, he said firmly.

A soon to be ex-brother and a person he no longer classified as a friend were too busy laughing to respond immediately.

“Cool, calm and collected?” Dean scoffed. “Really? He starts undressing and you stand there drooling, then when you realize he is going all the way you yelp like a girl...”

He was once again safely out of swatting range and Miss Griffiths scowled when she realized that she had nothing to throw at him.

“Then you run from the room whining”, Dean said. “Although having seen the size of that thing, perhaps it was for the best. You might have fainted!”

“You should not be looking at other alphas”, Samuel said reprovingly, “especially as a claimed omega. I am surprised he did not complain about your ogling him like that.”

“Double mirrors”, Dean grinned. “Some omega is going to be very lucky - and very sore!”

“I bet Castiel will have something to say about that”, Samuel said.

“Cas will say nothing”, Dean grinned. “Otherwise I will be Annoyed – which means he will not be able to take the phaeton unless he drives it standing up.”

His brother yelped again and fled to the back of the shop.

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

The younger Heywood was still scowling some time later – his brother really did not need to be filling out an order for an alpha swimming costume and muttering “needs _lots_ of extra room up front” - and said he was going off for a walk around the town so would meet Dean back at Aboukir House. His brother and brother-in-law had purchased Camperdown House right next door to it but the place needed considerable work to make it habitable, especially (as Dean had said at dinner last night) for a _large_ family.

Samuel Heywood wondered just how one got an alpha to whine like that.

He was only a little way down the High Street when he ran into Mr. Pensnett again. The alpha really was handsome, he thought.

“Good day”, Samuel said politely. “I saw you at the shop earlier.”

Not enough of you, his brain added unhelpfully. The alpha looked nervously at him.

“I know it is a little improper”, he said, “but would you consent to come to my house for a while? I promise it is only for tea and cakes.”

And to see you try on some more costumes, his brain put in. Samuel told it to shut up, no matter how much he agreed with it.

“Of course”, he said.

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

Next time Mr. Pensnett's secret comes out. Among other things.


	2. The Invisible Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samuel Heywood gets a shock – twice over – when he discovers the truth about Mr. Pensnett, and Dean is not at all demanding on his alpha in the run-up to their wedding. Or if he is, then what is left of his alpha is in no fit state to complain.

Mr. Dean Heywood would like it known that, contrary to all the old wives' tales, he was not at all tetchy in the early months of his pregnancy. He was not at all irritable. He was certainly not demanding. And any blue-eyed alpha who said differently was sleeping on the settee tonight!

With Inias at almost the same stage of his pregnancy the younger omega had stopped working at the shop for now and was spending some time at home with what was left of his future husband. Mrs. Parker had hemmed and hawed over whether to have two single or one supremely large double wedding but had eventually decided on the former and the happy couples were to be wed over the coming weekend, Inias on Saturday and Dean on Sunday. 

Mrs. Tran's son Kevin was working at the shop alongside Adam as they needed two staff because... well, like Inias, Dean was going through that part of his pregnancy when he wanted sex. Most of the time. Indeed, Castiel had had to pull over on the way into work that particular morning as his mate had been overcome with the Urge, leaving Dean to drive the rest of the way whilst one totally debauched alpha moaned every time they went over a bump in the road.

Dean had kept it up (literally and figuratively) all day, popping upstairs every few dozen minutes to wake his alpha and demand more sex. The omega was not at all proud of the fact that he had probably the only alpha in the whole of Sussex who was crying about having to have too much sex.

All right. He was Proud Dean Heywood, the proudest omega of Proudville in Proudshire and winner of the Proudtopia Pride Award!

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

Dean had just got back from another encounter with his alpha (he was sure he caught Kevin and Adam exchanging money for some reason) when Miss Griffiths entered the shop. She did not look her bubbly self and Dean was immediately concerned.

“What is it?” he asked worriedly.

“I found out about our Mr. Pensnett”, she said, looking shocked. “It... it is quite a tale.”

“Is Sammy in any danger?” Dean asked at once. She shook her head.

“He is safe enough”, she said. “It is probably better if he tells you himself. I do not know how he will react when _he_ finds out. I... I have never seen the like of it.”

 _Now_ Dean was worried. Well, there was always the remains of his alpha upstairs onto which he could work out his frustrations.

His changing scent must have reached upstairs, for just seconds later he heard a terrified whine.

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

Dean was even more concerned the following Saturday, when he and what was left of his alpha attended the wedding of Inias and Lucifer. The groom looked shattered and totally out of things, judging from the way the vicar had to keep prompting him over his lines. Although when it came to making the claiming-bite, he snarled loudly enough at those around in the approved manner.

“My turn tomorrow”, Dean grinned. “I wonder where my brother is. He was invited.”

Castiel yawned and stared un-focussedly at his mate.

“What?” he managed.

“Totally sexed you out have I not, little alpha?” Dean smirked. “Never mind. Our turn tomorrow, and then we can have our honeymoon.”

The alpha smiled at that.

“And I have some new things down from London for us to try”, Dean added.

It was probably unbecoming of an omega to enjoy making his alpha tremble like that. Oh well.

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

Dean's own wedding went off well enough, although several members of the congregation tittered rather too much about the alpha's eagerness bordering on desperation, and the fact that the two of them were away for rather a long time before joining the others at the reception. 

Where, Dean noted with a frown, his brother was nowhere to be seen. Fortunately Samuel came in some time later with Mr. Pensnett. The younger Heywood slipped over to join his sibling.

“Is everything all right?” Dean asked worriedly. “You look shocked. And Charlie would not tell me what was up with your new friend.”

“I had better wait to tell you”, Samuel said. “Today is your big day – or rather tonight is your big night, judging from the alpha growling at me just now.”

“Cas can wait for that”, Dean said. “Let us go somewhere and you can tell me all.”

He kissed his alpha (and may possibly have whispered something about a certain lacy undergarment he was wearing, judging from the panting and the happy whine he elicited) before taking his brother to a side-room. Samuel Heywood looked decidedly awkward and Dean wanted to know why.

“Do you remember how Charlie said she was not sure whether Mr. Pensnett's first name was Gadreel or Ezekiel?” the younger Heywood began.

Dean nodded.

“Which is it?” he asked.

“Both.”

“What?”

“Their carrier was a young omega called Zechariah MacMaster”, Samuel began. “He was only twenty when he was forced into an arranged marriage with a beta by name of Thomas Pensnett who was in his fifties at the time. Thomas had been born an elder twin to an alpha, Theobald. Under Jacob's Law Theobald inherited the family estate instead of him, and Thomas always resented that.”

Dean did not see where he was going with this, but waited.

“Because of that Thomas Pensnett had a thing about twins”, Samuel continued. “He had married before but none of his children survived and his mate died, which was why he married Mr. MacMaster. He then had to spend a year in Norway on business, and whilst he was away his mate gave birth. To twins.”

“He was not pleased?” Dean guessed.

“He was not told”, Samuel said. “Monseigneur MacMaster kept one twin, Gadreel, and arranged for the other, Ezekiel, to be brought up by a family servant. His husband was not well-liked and the secret was kept until Monseigneur MacMaster died two years ago. Then of course Gad and Zeke had to be introduced – and it turned out that they were identical twins!”

Dean whistled through his teeth.

“And Mr. Thomas Pensnett still does not know?” he asked.

His brother shook his head.

“So you are dating Gadreel, then?” 

Samuel Heywood looked decidedly awkward.

“I, um, I am sort of dating them both”, he said quietly. “They share.... everything!”

“Sammy! My own baby brother!”

“Not like that!” his brother said defensively. “At least, not together. Gad is as you saw very well-endowed, and Zeke is identical in that, er, area. I doubt I could..... well, I doubt I could.”

Dean winced.

“And you are happy with this?” he ventured at last. Samuel nodded.

“A two for one deal!” he grinned.

“That is so gross”, Dean said firmly. “I am going to have to go and retrieve my alpha, and let him help me out of these fine lacy panties I have on.”

“Dean! Damnation!”

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

Next time someone makes a very small mistake – and pays for it big time!


	3. Not Exactly Lying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Castiel Parker's political career starts off with a very small, extremely slight, almost infinitesimally tiny error of judgement – for which he will pay big time!

Mr. Castiel Parker did not like leaving his omega behind when he was three months pregnant and setting off to London each week. Dean had pressed him not to come home every weekend – the day's journey each way meant the exhausted alpha often only had one night with his mate, although the omega always made sure it was worth it – but at least there were some factors making it work. In the first place members whose mates were pregnant, especially the few alphas with omega mates, were allowed more time away from the House. In the second place Mr. Carstairs, the Whig member who had been the pair¹ of Castiel's predecessor, blessedly wished to maintain the arrangement despite having had several offers from unpaired Tories, which made things much easier. Still, next time the alpha would have Dean in London whilst he could still travel.

It was the stress of being away from his omega for so much of the time that led to Castiel's very small mistake. And unfortunately for him it was one with very painful consequences.

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

Technically omegas did not have the right to vote. But a loophole in the inheritance laws meant that, in certain constituencies where the franchise was at its widest, an omega _could_ vote if their alpha had died and they could claim to be so doing on behalf of an alpha son of theirs who was at least eighteen but not yet twenty-one. The numbers involved were tiny – Castiel suspected it was a few dozen across the whole United Kingdom at most – but the more conservative members, anxious at demands for reform, wanted to end this right by transferring it to the nearest non-omega male relative. The alpha had known Dean would not be pleased that, as a Tory, he would be expected to vote through this change, so he may have forgotten to mention it to him that week. And it was quite all right because Dean had said nothing when he had come home for the weekend. Phew!

He really, really should have known better.

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

Castiel's lie caught up with him the following weekend when thanks to the pairing system he was able to go home on the Wednesday. The only downside was that Dean had arranged for the two of them to attend a Friday performance of a play by Miss Griffiths' Seminary, which meant slightly less time with his omega. But the red-head was his friend too and Castiel felt obliged to support her.

By the time Friday came round Castiel was of course a wreck, as Dean was still going through the 'slightly more demanding that usual and some alpha had better not comment on that or else' phase of his pregnancy. Castiel found himself naked and moaning his pleasure on their bed and his mate drew another knot out of him. Seriously they were going to be cutting it fine for the play this evening.

The pleasurer currently doing unmentionable things to Castiel's innards may also have been a factor in his exhaustion. Dean had been oh so right about those spices!

Castiel yelped as his mate squeezed hard on his knot.

“Something you forgot to tell me, alpha?”

His husband was confused for only a moment before he remembered. A horrible flush ran down his body. The omega smirked dangerously.

“A certain vote last week?” Dean prompted him. “Denying the few omegas who had the franchise even that meagre right?”

“I had to!” Castiel moaned. He made the mistake of arching his back, and his innards promptly caught fire again. “It was politics!”

“Politics is a dangerous game”, Dean said darkly. “Especially when you lie to your omega.”

“I did not lie!” Castiel protested.

His mate quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Not telling you things is not the same as lying”, the alpha said not at all defensively.

“Well, let me tell you a few things”, Dean grinned. “Once your knot has gone down I am going to slap on the tightest cock ring we have on you, and then you are going to get dressed.”

Castiel opened his mouth to state the obvious. Then he got it. Dean nodded.

“The pleasurer stays inside you”, he said. “All evening long. And not to worry – I made sure it was filled with _plenty_ of spices!”

The alpha whined in terror. He would not dare!

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

He dared. And Castiel had to sit through two and half hours of unadulterated hell, his innards catching fire at every opportunity whilst some bastard of a mate kept whispering all the things he was going to do with what was left of his husband when they got back home. The alpha did not know what was worse; that or the questioning looks he kept getting from his friends.

“I talked with Sammy”, Dean said as they went outside afterwards into the blessedly cool evening air. 

“What about?” Castiel asked eyeing his carriage disfavourably. A long and very painful ride home beckoned.

“He wants two of the advanced pleasurers for Gadreel and Ezekiel”, Dean said conversationally. “So he can see which of them breaks first.”

Castiel whined as his knot tried to form once more only to be held back by that damn cock ring. He was never lying to his omega again!

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

Next time the pregnancy from hell nears an end. As does Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Then as now, the government and opposition groupings used a pairing system. Paired members could miss most votes with the guarantee that their opposite number would do the same, and they then only had to turn up for the most important votes.


	4. JJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for a certain omega to give birth – and he undertakes it in a cool, calm and collected manner which some smart-arse alpha had better not comment on if he values his family jewels!

Mr. Castiel Parker moaned in pain. Why was he lying on a hard stone floor? And why was there so much noise?

His mind wandered back to that book he had read (all right, on his mate's orders) about the typical omega pregnancy. The months since the wedding had been anything but! Never mind two to three weeks of his omega being 'perhaps a little more demanding than usual', Dean had been a total sex maniac! Castiel's brain was happy at the memory, even if certain other body parts were no longer on speaking terms with it.

Then had come the cravings. Ye Gods, the cravings! And the poor alpha had had to go along with each and every one of them; the slightest hint of complaint had his mate bringing out the Quivering Lip, as if he was the meanest alpha ever to be mean to some poor, defenceless pregnant omega mate.

Ha! Freaking! Ha!

The salad thing had been the worst. Dean had always acted as if vegetables had been put on earth solely to torment him, but his future offspring wanted salad, so salad they got. And his mate's face when he ate it – Castiel had had to go upstairs and smile in secret, and even then he had got a suspicious look from a mate who had all sorts of devices that could make his alpha's life interesting. And probably quite a bit shorter!

Then, the book had said, there would be a period when the omega might feel emotionally vulnerable. That had not been helped by Dean swelling up more than expected and hating his bloated body. And the only cure for that, it turned out, was copious amounts of sex. Castiel was an alpha and of course he loved sex but even he had his limits, and he had spent more than one morning carefully applying unguent to certain parts and praying for at least a few hours away from his duties.

He obviously needed to donate more money in church on Sundays, as the Good Lord had seemed disinclined to answer any of those prayers. And now Dean was upstairs about to give birth and... why was he lying on the floor again?

That was when someone threw a glass of water over him. Spluttering, the alpha sat up.

“Fat lot of good you were!” Miss Griffiths snorted. “I have two lots of news for you, o mighty alpha. You have an alpha son.”

Castiel sniffed. His allergies were coming on again. At that moment the room resounded to a stream of language from his mate that.... well, it surprised even the alpha.

“Dean is all right?” he called after a retreating Miss Griffiths.

“Better get a move on”, she called over her shoulder. “Number two is about to arrive.”

_What?_

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

“Oh look, children”, Dean said flatly. “It is your alpha daddy. The chief floor-tester of Sandover Town.”

Castiel blushed. Miss Griffiths and the midwife Miss Barnes both laughed at him.

“It is traditional”, Dean said still looking pointedly at his shame-faced husband, “for the alpha to name his first alpha offspring. But you were too busy testing the floor so I have had time to think of some names myself. I spoke to your mother last week and she suggested a few ideas from one of her latest stories.”

Castiel winced.

“Not the one about the Civil War alpha who escaped from the castle after having sex with all his guards?” he hazarded.

“I would like to read that one!” Miss Barnes grinned.

“No”, Dean said. “The ones about the alpha brother actors who were, as she so subtly put it, 'together together'.”

Castiel remembered that one from some months back. Ugh!

“What were they called again?” he asked.

“Jensen and Jared.”

That... was not actually so bad. And Dean was looking at him in a way that suggested his options numbered somewhere between 0.99 and 1.01, so.....

“Then that is what we shall call them”, he said. 

Both women seemed to be suffering some sort of coughing fit for some reason.

֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍ΑΩ֎ΩΑ֍

Three years pass before we rejoin Castiel and Dean in _The Latecomer_ where the alpha has a chance of promotion – and someone aims to kill!


End file.
